


Six time Sirius Black broke Remus Lupin's heart

by Mr_Gullible



Series: Sirius Black and the boyfriend + brother [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, im sorry for this, it goes throughout the years, mentioned child abuse, wolfstar breakin all y'alls hearts, y'all this is ANGSTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gullible/pseuds/Mr_Gullible
Summary: There were six times Sirius truly hurt Remus.





	Six time Sirius Black broke Remus Lupin's heart

First Time

The transformations were bad enough. Having his friends find out nearly sent him into a heart attack, but soon became a good thing. Finally, Remus Lupin had people who he trusted. Who made him feel just a little less like a monster. Just a little more lovable. That was until Sirius’ version of a “prank” happened. Remus thought he could trust them. Especially Sirius, who had shown the most care for him once they found out. Turns out he was wrong. Because once Remus was back to normal, with his friends at his side, Severus Snape, the marauders’ rival, burst in shouting about Remus’ condition. It wasn’t until Madam Pomfrey escorted him out that Remus could ask, in fear, how he’d found out. With Sirius guiltily looking away, he admitted to telling Severus about the tunnel and the shack. The friend he had trusted with his secret, thinking he truly cared, admitted it to giving it away to their least favourite person. That was the day Remus realised he had deeper feelings for Black. He learned by having that trust broken.

 

Second Time

He was with James the day Sirius arrived. It was late night when there was a knock at the door, and when James’ mother called for them, announcing their other friend had arrived. In the kitchen Sirius rubbed the back of his neck nervously, asking if they could spare him a place to stay. With his stuff at his side, the Potters were quick to accept him in with no questions asked. It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning, all three boys up joking around that it came out. It wasn’t a secret that the rest of the Black family weren’t the kindest. And that Sirius’ sorting into Gryffindor was greatly unexpected and frowned upon. What was unexpected was the long haired boy admitting, clearly trying not to show emotions threatening to come up, that his mother frequently reminded him that he was unwelcome and a disgrace. That his younger brother was much better. And would even go as far as to Imperuis control the younger Black into hurting his older brother. That was when Remus Lupin realised maybe Sirius needed care as much as he himself did. 

 

Third Time

Despite everything, and even trying to hide it, it was obvious to Remus that Sirius loved his younger brother. Even if Regulus avoided the older Black, and Sirius acted like he didn’t notice it, he cared deeply. After Regulus became a death eater, Sirius was angry. Didn’t show up to classes, hardly even left the dorms. More often than not the remaining three Marauders brought him things to eat. After a week, Sirius suddenly “got over it”. Back to his normal self. But Remus could see the controlled expression that came across his face anytime he caught glimpse of his brother. It wasn’t until they left Hogwarts that anything was really brought up again. The day Sirius learned of his brother’s sacrifice. He came to Remus, putting guilt on himself for not being able to stay in Regulus’ life to begin with, putting blame on their parents for forcing Regulus to do what in the end, clearly wasn’t what he wanted. Remus stayed with Sirius, as for the first time in a while, he was an older brother. An older brother mourning the death of his younger brother. In those hours, Remus realised he always wanted to be there for Sirius, no matter what.

 

Fourth Time

Lily and James Potter were dead. Their son sent to his Muggle aunt and uncle’s house to stay. How could this have happened? Sirius was their secret-keeper. Sirius.. Sirius Black had betrayed them, again. It was only a couple days until he had killed Peter as well. Remus was now the only standing Marauder, at least the only stayed true to his friends. Or had Sirius ever been true to them? His mind kept returning to the time, what seemed so long ago when only a decade had passed, to the time Sirius decided to pull that “prank”. Maybe Sirius had never really been on their side. Maybe he really was just pretending. Remus was smart. Very smart in fact, and was always the voice of reason. But this time, this time he didn’t see the warning signs. He didn’t see them and allowed himself to fall for someone who never really cared for him, or for their friends. But that was the problem. Even if he had betrayed him, it hurt Remus just as bad to know he was locked away in Azkaban. 

 

Fifth Time

Remus thought he had moved on. Twelve years had passed. Sure, it was hard at first. Every Halloween it hurt. But other than that he had moved on. Until word came around. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. He escaped the same time Remus had decided to go back to Hogwarts, this time as a professor. Having the map back, and seeing both Peter and Sirius on it. How much Harry looked like James. It was all so much to process at the same time. To go back to the Shrieking Shack and face Sirius. Seeing how much he changed. He was hardly recognisable, but at the same time, Remus still saw the Sirius Black he used to know. Not the one he was left to believe was truly him for twelve years. And within a couple hours, he had fallen back in love with the Sirius he used to know. Yet at the same time, felt guilty. Guilty for doubting him, guilty for believing for twelve years he’d ever betray his friends. Guilty that he denied for so long that he felt bad Sirius was in Azkaban.

 

The Last Time

Remus Lupin was no longer the last remaining good hearted Marauder. Now, he had Sirius Black back at his side. And even with everything going on around them, he was happy. He was happy to have Sirius back. But it didn’t last very long. The Dark Lord was back. And a war was brewing. Until one night, Sirius was captured. The students at Hogwarts, lead by Harry, got there first. Everyone was busy fighting the Death Eater nearest to them. Remus nearly missed the sound of Sirius’ shout. “Nice one, James!” it sent Remus into a brief wave of memories. But then he came back, when he realised there was a silence. He came back just in time, to watch Sirius slip away. Rushing to Harry, Remus held him tightly. As he did, Remus Lupin realised. He was alone again. But this time it was for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I made myself cry while writing this so I hope y'all liked it
> 
> Oh yeah! If you want to read a longer version of the Third Time (with Regulus) check out the first work in this series! It's titled "Few Words"


End file.
